Contribution aux challenges Teen Wolf
by KalistaCriss
Summary: Chaque semaine je vais poster le texte que j'aurais écris pour participer au challenge Teen Wolf. N'hésitez pas à participer vous aussi (adresse du site dans le premier chapitre)
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour à tous !  
Pour ceux qui me suivent depuis un moment, je tiens à vous dire que je ne suis pas morte ! J'ai un tas de projet en cours, et je vais essayer de les finir le plus vite possible pour vous les faire partager :)

En ce moment je participe aux challenges sur Teen Wolf proposés par Teen Wolf Challenge ( : / / teenwolfchallenge . tumblr ), et ça me permet d'écrire rapidement. Voilà donc ce que ça a donné la semaine dernière :

Thème : La Saint Valentin.  
Limite: Entre 300 et 3000 mots  
Mot imposé: Saint Valentin.

J'espère que vous apprécierez, bonne lecture :)

* * *

« Et toi Allison, t'as prévu quoi pour ce soir ? »

Le nez plongé dans un livre d'économie, l'interpellée n'avait relevé la tête qu'à l'évocation de son nom dans la conversation.

« -Pardon ?, demanda-t-elle à une grande blonde de répéter.  
-T'as pas oublié la date d'aujourd'hui quand même ?! Alors tu as prévu quelque chose avec ton copain ?  
-Oh ! Euh…, hésita-t-elle. »

Non, la jeune fille n'avait pas oublié la date. Elle se rappelait parfaitement que c'était la saint Valentin et qu'avec Scott (qui était son fiancé d'ailleurs, mais elle se retint de le faire remarquer) ils allaient se voir. Allison rougit légèrement en repensant aux choses qu'elle avait prévu de faire pour cette soirée spéciale.

« On n'a pas prévu quoi que ce soir de particulier, tu sais. Un diner au restaurant, une soirée ensemble et c'est tout, répondit-elle en détournant le regard. »

Les filles autour de sa table ne lui posèrent plus de question et Allison replongea dans son livre.

C'était sa seconde année à la faculté d'économie. Chasseuse depuis qu'elle avait dix-sept ans et ayant besoin d'un alibi pour justifier son activité secrète, la jeune fille s'était orientée vers le business pour reprendre l'entreprise familiale un jour : une société d'armement gouvernemental.  
Elle s'était fiancée avec son amour de jeunesse, Scott McCall, qui travaillait dans une clinique vétérinaire à Beacon Hills. La petite ville était assez éloignée de la faculté d'Allison et le jeune homme faisait régulièrement le trajet en train pour venir la voir, quand ce n'était pas elle qui revenait dans sa ville d'origine en voiture.  
En cette saint Valentin, Scott allait faire le déplacement pour la rejoindre.

Quand sa journée de cours fut terminée, la jeune fille rentra dans son petit appartement non-loin du campus. Une fois son sac jeté dans l'entrée et ses chaussures retirées, Allison décida de ranger un peu son chez-elle. Non pas que l'endroit fut sale au point d'abriter des cafards, mais elle s'était un peu laissée déborder par ses études et son appartement avait besoin d'un petit coup de chiffon.

Après ce petit nettoyage en règle, il ne lui resta plus qu'à se préparer. Scott avait tenu à lui faire la surprise du restaurant et elle n'avait eu à s'occuper de rien, à part de se souvenir de le récupérer à la gare.

Sa douche faite et son corps séché, elle enfila un ensemble de sous-vêtements noirs affriolants, qu'elle avait acheté pour l'occasion, ainsi qu'une petite robe rouge. Le temps était agréable et elle n'avait pas peu d'avoir froid avec les genoux découverts.

Une fois sa tenue choisie, Allison s'attaqua à ses cheveux. Elle commença par les lisser, trouva sa coiffure trop simple, les fit friser, se dit qu'elle ressemblait à une gamine et finit par les lisser de nouveau, estimant que ce n'était pas si mal après tout.

Scott allait arriver dans moins d'une heure alors elle se dépêcha de sortir de chez elle et de prendre la direction de la gare, tout de même assez éloignée.

Dans sa voiture garée sur le parking, la chasseuse attendit en écoutant de la musique. Et elle attendit longtemps. Soudain inquiète de ne pas voir son fiancé sortir du bâtiment ancien, elle décida de l'appeler.

« -Scott ? Ton train a du retard ou je me suis trompée d'horaire ?, lui demanda-t-elle anxieuse lorsqu'il décrocha. »

Un silence se fit entendre à l'autre bout du fil.

« -Scott ?, l'appela la jeune femme.  
-Je suis désolé Alli, j'avais oublié qu'on devait se voir ce soir ! Je plie bagage et je prends le prochain train !, lui assura-t-il.  
-T'as oublié la saint Valentin ?! C'est pas vrai ça !, le disputa la chasseresse. Scott, j'attends depuis une heure dans ma voiture !  
-Je suis vraiment désolé chérie !, répéta le jeune homme.  
-Dépêches-toi de prendre le train tant qu'il y en a encore qui circulent ce soir ! Je t'attends ! »

Allison mit fin à la conversation téléphonique, légèrement agacée. Scott pouvait être mignon avec sa maladresse, mais parfois c'était trop.  
Elle augmenta le volume sonore et s'installa confortablement au fond de son siège, avant d'envoyer un SMS à Lydia, sa meilleure amie, pour lui expliquer la situation.

Une trentaine de minutes plus tard, son téléphone sonna et elle décrocha.

« -Tu as eu ton train ?, demanda-t-elle sans cérémonie.  
-Oui, oui, mais j'aurais sûrement du retard, tu devrais rentrer chez toi, tu serais au chaud, lui conseilla son fiancé.  
-Non c'est bon, je vais rester là, je ne suis plus à une heure près, ronchonna la brune.  
-C'est vraiment pas grave, tu seras aussi bien chez toi, insista-t-il.  
-Scott, j'ai plus d'une demi-heure de voyage de la gare jusqu'à mon appartement, je ne vais pas rentrer chez moi !, le disputa-t-elle avant de couper court à la discussion et de raccrocher encore une fois. »

Pour passer le temps, et se calmer un peu, Allison décida de jouer à un jeu installé sur son portable par une amie de faculté. Cette idée se retrouva être mauvaise lorsqu'elle perdit plusieurs fois de suite et qu'elle s'énerva encore plus, n'augmentant jamais son plus haut score.

Son téléphone sonna à nouveau.

« -Ma chérie on est bloqués sur la ligne pour une durée indéterminée, tu ferais mieux de retourner chez toi. Je rentrerai à pied pour t'éviter un autre voyage, proposa-t-il.  
-Scott, c'est la saint Valentin, je ne vais pas te laisser rentrer à pieds, soupira Allison. »

Elle se dit qu'il avait vraiment de drôles d'idées.

« -Non mais je te jure que ça ne me dérange pas, insista son fiancé.  
-Scott, pour la dernière fois, je t'attends à la gare ! Fin de la discussion !, explosa la jeune femme en raccrochant une nouvelle fois avant qu'il n'ait pu donner d'autres idées saugrenues. »

Allison était vraiment agacée par cet entêtement. Ils allaient déjà peu se voir ce jour-là à cause de son oubli, ce n'était pas pour le laisser rentrer par ses propres moyens. Elle passa les chansons les unes après les autres dans sa liste de lecture, n'en trouvant aucune assez bien pour correspondre à son humeur.  
La brune entendit à peine son téléphone vibrer pour lui annoncer qu'elle avait reçu un texto.

« De : Scott McCall.  
-Ally, puisque je sais que tu ne cèderas pas, je dois gâcher la surprise. Je suis déjà chez toi. Rentre.- »

La jeune femme se frappa le front avec le plat de la main.  
Scott n'était pas doué pour les surprises, mais elle était elle-même difficile à surprendre. Le pire duo possible.

« De : Allison.  
-J'arrive dans une demie heure, désolée.- »

La brune se disputa mentalement tout le long du trajet pour être une telle idiote. C'était évident que Scott n'aurait pas oublié qu'ils devaient se voir. S'il n'avait pas tenu à faire une surprise, ils auraient pu aller diner tranquillement deux heures trente plus tôt.

Une fois sa voiture garée sur le parking réservé aux locataires de son immeuble, elle monta les marches quatre à quatre. Sa robe était assez inadaptée pour ce genre d'exercice, mais elle voulait rentrer le plus vite possible.  
Elle n'eut pas à déverrouiller la porte pour l'ouvrir ; Scott était bien à l'intérieur à l'attendre.  
Allison actionna la clenche et poussa la porte, découvrant une allée de pétales de roses rouges menant jusqu'à sa cuisine.  
Son fiancé l'attendait debout à côté de la table drapée et décorée d'une bougie centrale.

Sans plus attendre, et après qu'un grand sourire lui eut barré son visage, la jeune fille lui sauta dans les bras. Sa joie de le retrouver pouvait enfin éclater.  
Une fois les retrouvailles faites et les baisers passionnés échangés, la chasseuse analysa ce qu'il y avait dans leurs assiettes.

« -Ça doit être froid, remarqua tristement Scott.  
-C'est de ma faute. Je suis tellement désolée, s'excusa sa fiancée. Mais comment t'as fait tout ça ?, s'étonna-t-elle ensuite. »

Scott afficha un air fier.

« -J'ai cuisiné toute la journée chez Isaac. C'est celui qui habite le plus près de ton appartement, lui rappela-t-il. Une fois que j'étais sûr que tu étais sortie, j'ai tout ramené chez toi.  
-T'as fait beaucoup d'efforts… Et moi je t'ai crié dessus lamentablement, observa la jeune femme piteusement avant d'enfouir le nez dans son cou. »

Son fiancé la rassura encore une fois et l'invita à enlever son manteau pour passer à table.

« -Pardon, j'ai pas eu le temps de faire un dessert, il m'aurait encore fallut dix heures sinon, se moqua-t-il de lui-même.  
-C'est déjà parfait comme ça, je t'assure. Et puis … Pour le dessert, susurra-t-elle. J'avais quelque chose en tête … »

Scott se pencha vers elle, et elle lui glissa ses plans dans le creux de l'oreille, lui faisant légèrement du pied sous la table.

« -Ca me semble être une bonne idée, lui dit-il une fois rassis à sa place, encore étonné après ces années du manque de gêne de sa fiancée. »

Allison sourit et but une gorgée de champagne. Elle avait hâte d'être à la fin du repas pour célébrer comme il se devait cette fête des amoureux.


	2. Chapter 2

La semaine dernière, c'était un récit sur Kate que nous devions faire pour le challenge.  
Les règles étaient les suivantes :  
-L'écrit doit être centré sur Kate Argent.  
-Il doit être composé d'au moins 100 mots.  
-Le mot "mort" doit apparaître au moins une fois.

Bonne lecture ! :)

* * *

Debout dans la maison qu'elle avait autrefois brûlée, Kate savait qu'elle était finie. Sa jambe tirée par le loup-garou alpha quelques minutes avant lui faisait atrocement mal, pourtant elle restait immobile dans sa position. Les cinq griffes acérées pointées sur son cou devaient avoir quelque chose à voir avec ça.  
La chasseuse n'avait pas vraiment peur de mourir ; elle était entrainée, forte et avait un mental d'acier. Pour elle, c'était juste une bataille qu'elle perdait et elle savait qu'elle en avait gagné bien d'autres. C'était probablement pour lui rappeler qu'elle ne pourrait plus faire souffrir personne que Peter Hale l'avait emmené dans cette maison ; à moins que ce ne soit parce qu'il ne pensait plus correctement.

Ce qui faisait le plus de mal à la jeune femme, ce n'était définitivement pas sa jambe, son dos ou cou ; c'était sa nièce, Allison.  
L'adolescente se tenait devant elle, en larmes. La chasseuse avait toujours agit sans remord, faisant exactement ce qu'elle voulait, mais jamais elle n'aurait fait du mal à sa princesse Allison. Sa famille était la chose qui comptait le plus pour elle, avant même son honneur et sa dignité.  
C'est pour cette raison qu'elle s'excusa auprès de l'alpha lorsqu'il lui demanda. Elle ne regrettait rien de ses actes, mais elle aurait tout fait pour sauver sa nièce qui se retrouvait embraquée dans cette histoire par sa faute. Les mots étaient amers dans sa bouche mais elle ne flancha pas.

Kate comprit que Peter ne tiendrait pas sa promesse de la laisser en vie au moment où ses griffes lui déchirèrent la gorge. Allison hurla et la chasseuse voulu la prendre dans ses bras pour la réconforter et lui dire de ne pas s'en faire, mais elle en fut incapable. Dans quelques secondes elle se serait noyée dans son propre sang. Ses pensées cognaient forts dans sa tête. Elle ne pensait pas à survivre, elle voulait juste que quelqu'un vienne défendre Allison ; mais Chris était probablement assommé dans la boue devant la maison carbonisée, alors personne ne viendrait.

Kate Argent lutta quelques millièmes de secondes qui lui semblèrent des minutes entières. Est-ce que ses yeux la trompaient ? Scott était-il bien entre Allison et Peter, faisant de son corps une protection pour la jeune fille ? La chasseuse ne voyait plus rien à présent, mais elle savait au fond d'elle que c'était le bon moment pour partir. Allison allait vivre et elle, elle pouvait rejoindre le royaume des morts.


End file.
